brickleberryfandomcom-20200213-history
Squabbits
| season = 1 | number = 4 | prod code = 102 | writer = Roger Black Waco O'Guin | director = Mike Hollingsworth | airdate = October 16, 2012 | image = File:Bb_102_squabbits.jpg | previous = Saved by the Balls | next = Race Off! }} "That's it… you two just need to fuck each other!" - Steve is the fourth episode of the animated series Brickleberry. It first aired (and confirmed to have happened) on October 16, 2012. Plot In an effort to compete with Yellowstone's cute and cuddly animal ads, Woody charges the team of rangers with the task of coming up with the cutest animal in the world. Steve then creates a "Squabbit", the horrifyingly pink, half squirrel and half rabbit combination. We then later see the menacing side of the new critters. Late at night, Malloy tries to cook the Squabbit, but to no avail. Malloy tries various of different things but they fail, Malloy then becomes fraustrated and throws to the tall bringing an axe and slicing the Squabbit in half. Woody wakes up in shock to find his Squabbit being killed. Malloy tries to calm Woody down but Woody doesn't buy it and becomes furious and kicks Malloy out of the house as punishment for killing his squabbit. In tears, Woody slumps on his bed and throws a tantrum and crying about his squabbit being killed. However, the squabbit reproduces and now there were two. Meanwhile, Malloy goes to go live with other bears when he feels he's been replaced by Woody with the Squabbit. However, it turns out that wild bears live in disgusting, dangerous lifestyles and just 1 day with them is more than enough to have him retreat back to Woody. In the end, Woody celebrates the Squabbits going extinct for good, but then laments now Brickleberry doesn't have a cute animal to attract tourists anymore, angering Malloy. Steve tries to console Woody with the news that he (already) created another animal hybrid, the "Wolverinigator" a cross between a wolf and an alligator. The Wolverinigator then tries eating the main cast, forcing them to retreat to the top of their tables. And that's the end of our story, we'll talk to you later, bye. Trivia * The Squabbits returned in the Brickleberry comic book issues #3 and #4. * In real life, rabbits when they overpopulated in Australia actually turned to eating small animals such as poultry to make up for the loss of grass. This episode depicts a similar incident. Pop Culture References * Stop in the name of PITA! ** Woody: [annoyed] "Oh great, PITA." ** Steve: "PETA?" ** Woody: "No, PITA with an I. It's a completely different organization!" * One of the clips from the Squabbit video Woody made that has the Squabbit playing the piano is based on this cat video. * Malloy says that the Squabbit has those "Taylor Swift teeth". * Woody states, "Mo' Squabbits, Mo' tourists, Mo' tourists, Mo' money!" This is a reference to "Mo' Money, Mo' Problems" from Biggie Smalls. * The tourists coming to see the (original) Squabbit mocks The Lion King ''when the savannah animals coming to form a circle to bow to Simba. * Malloy watches a panda video that is a shot-to-shot recreation of this real life sneezing baby panda video, except the ending is (fortunately) a twist that did '''not' happen in the real life video. * Steve appears to have had the Batman symbol painted on his mouth. * Connie's make-up could be a reference to Ronald McDonald. * Malloy references Disney's Country Bears when he tells himself to remember "What those Jamborees taught you out in the woods". Quotes *'Malloy': Winnie the Pooh never had to deal with this bullshit. *'Woody':' '[shouting] Get out of my sight!! You're dead to me, bear cub! GET OUT!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Malloy Category:Episodes focusing on Woody